


People Don't Talk in Elevators

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Short Treks - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, In Public, Interspecies Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: On his first day of duty aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, Lt. Commander Una -- Number One -- escorts Ensign Spock to the bridge. Unfortunately, their turbolift runs into a series of malfunctions, leaving the pair trapped inside. With time to spare before rescue, they agree to put it to good use.





	People Don't Talk in Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly done after just the 'Q&A' trailer came out a few months ago, but before I saw the whole episode. So, no musical numbers or annoyance-level questions. 
> 
> Or tasty tribbles. 
> 
> \--------------------------

“Do you like eggplant?”  
  
The strange, but unsurprising question recaptured Una’s attention. She looked over to him across the turbolift floor.  
  
“Eggplant, ensign?” She asked simply.  
  
“Forgive me, the euphemism might not be familiar to you,” he began to explain. She raised a curious brow.  
  
“I was referring to a penis.”  
  
She felt her eyelids widen a very small, yet noticeable amount to a Vulcan.  
  
“_What?_” She said a bit loudly with a confused tone in her voice. Spock, of course, realized he had to explain further.  
  
“In old text-based Earth interpersonal communications two and a half centuries ago, people used an image of an eggplant to imitate the genitals, given it’s interpreted phallic shape. A type of cultural code that was popular then. Other examples include a peach used to mean one’s shapely buttocks or a four-legged feline to a vagina, which in itself is in reference to the word _‘puss-’_”  
  
“Spock!” Una interrupted. Loudly. He noticed her eyes were now wider and her mouth agape. Before he could get another word out, she spoke up.  
  
“I am familiar with emoticons from antique communicators. Why are you asking me about my possible fondness for penis?”  
  
Spock looked away for a brief second before returning his attention to her.  
  
“I apologize for being unclear. I was attempting to gage your sexual orientation.”  
  
Una’s head fell back against the wall and she stared at the ceiling. Of all the beings to be trapped in a turbolift with asking her personal sexual questions, why did it have to be the incredibly gorgeous half Vulcan? One who was far under her in the command line, especially. He stayed silent, likely waiting for an answer. She could decline, but it seemed illogical to conclude that a trained Starfleet officer would be attempting to talk his superior into bed with this information. Probably.  
  
She let out a breath and looked back at him again.  
  
“I am sexually oriented to whoever sexually arouses me,” Una said frankly. “Why do you wish to know?”  
  
“Because I can tell by the dilation in your pupils and pheromones radiating from you in my presence that you are sexually attracted to me.”  
  
Throughout her life, people always referred to Una as robotic. Like she was a cold, unfeeling machine. Her least favourite reminder of her human nature was the involuntary blush that warmed her cheeks in emotionally compromising circumstances.  
  
“And by the way you blush when I mention it.”  
  
He was right, of course. Which was wrong, for different reasons. A lot of reasons. She decided to put an end to it before things pushed even further than she had first expected them to.  
  
“_Ensign_ Spock,” she emphasized his rank, “Do you understand that this particular line of questioning -- and related observations -- are inappropriate between two Starfleet officers aboard the same ship?”  
  
Spock raised a brow. She wished it wasn’t so sexy. He began to speak again.  
  
“Regulation 1138 -- Fraternization between Starfleet members states that two people within a single chain of command are forbidden from pursuing intimate interpersonal relationships.”  
  
Una recalled the exact wording to herself in her memory.  
  
_Shit. __  
__  
_“Therefore, since I have only just boarded the Enterprise within the past thirty-four minutes and fifty-six seconds, and the Captain has not yet legally inaugurated me into his chain of command, it would not be legally reprehensible for you and I to participate. I also cite that it is a mutual sexual attraction between us, Una, if I may be so bold.”  
  
Her favourite reminder of her humanity is when she gets to laugh. The idea of Spock’s citing regulations in order to get laid got a hearty chuckle out of her.  
  
“Holy shit, dude…” she said under her breath.  
  
“Of course,” he said, “If you decline on personal grounds, I will not take issue or any offense. We may go back to discussing ship functions if you prefer.”  
  
_Fuck. That. __  
__  
_Una rolled her eyes and felt the ends of her lips begin to curl upward. She shook her head playfully.  
  
“Alright, _Mister_ Spock. I _am_ very attracted to you. But what’s your plan?” She indicated around their tight space. “Fuck me against the wall in a turbolift?”  
  
Up his eyebrow went.  
  
“The walls are far too contoured for me to…” he paused briefly “_fuck_ you against comfortably.”  
  
She bit her lip when that word escaped his. Vulcans didn’t tend to have human profanity in their vocabulary and much less in a sexual connotation.  
  
“Ideally, we would remove our uniforms,” he continued and immediately began unzipping his jacket, “and lay them on the floor to avoid any dirt.”  
  
Somehow already halfway out of his blue jacket, Una’s hands flew up.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait…” she whispered.  
  
“Why are you whispering? No one can hear us,” he said, paused mid-strip.  
  
“Well, how much time do you think we’ll have in here?”  
  
“According to my calculations based on the Constitution Class’ specific turbolift design, our particular variation of power loss, and your engineers’ documented work times, I approximate we have at least one hour and four minutes until this lift begins moving again.”  
  
All those calculations going on in his head so quickly and precisely made him so sexy. She’d heard of him and a reputation he’d had for being this way on his last assignment. Never did she think she’d also get to put his dick in her, too.   
  
“Well then,” she choked out in her aroused state. Her collar and jacket were quickly opened, “We have time for more than throwing eggplants at cats.”  
  
She smirked at him and he clearly understood what she was getting at. He continued to remove layers of his uniform and place them on the floor in front of him. She did the same. Spock started to formulate a more detailed plan.  
  
“Did you have any specific ideas in mind, Una?”  
  
She looked up from unzipping her boots. He sat there in a regulation tank top, clinging tightly to his light-toned skin. She didn’t even care to fix her drooping mouth as she took in the shapes he hid under that jacket. The curves to his muscled arms. The wide chest. This was beyond any other Vulcan physique she’d personally observed.  
  
He clearly put that starbase's training equipment to great use.  
  
“_Fuck me,” _she said to herself as she stared.  
  
“Yes, of course,” he responded. “But are there certain sexual acts you’d like performed? I assure you I don’t require much, but I do wish to give you all I can in our time together.”  
  
_Shredded and a gentleman. Fuck. __  
__  
_Una pondered ideas for a moment as she continued to remove her boots. Of course, there was that one thing Chris liked to do for her. She wasn’t sure if it was popular among his people. Given the rare circumstances they were taking advantage of, however, she decided it was worth asking. She raised her butt off the floor just enough to slide her slacks down. She discarded them to the growing pile of clothing between them.  
  
Both sat in simple Starfleet issue black underclothes. Her, topped with a tight athletic bra and him still in the tank-top. Both had similar tight undershorts fitting to their unique shapes.  
  
“Do Vulcans eat cats, Mister Spock?” She finally asked him.  
  
Both eyebrows went up this time.  
  
“It is very well documented that we do not consume meat products of any--”  
  
She lurched her head forward, hoping he’d take the hint.  
  
“Ah. Of course.” He nodded. “Cunnilingus.”  
  
“Yes,” Una cackled, “_‘Cunnilingus’_ me please.”  
  
Spock’s features remained neutral at her lighthearted mockery. She took a second to admire him like this. The structure of his face was such a prominent feature to her. It’s sharp shapes were rounded out by softer, more human-like features. He was unique. When her gaze moved to his ears, she was reminded of the species divide between them.  
  
“Spock, don’t Vulcans commonly have a…” she paused to consider her phrasing, “scheduled sex life?”  
  
He thought to himself for a short time before responding.  
  
“While our strong blood hormone driven mating practices are set every seven human years, we are capable of choice to participate when it is logical.”  
  
Una gestured around the turbolift again.  
  
“And is _this_ logical?” she asked, semi-jokingly.  
  
Spock’s expression changed then. It was something she hadn’t seen in him before.  
  
He locked his eyes with hers as he pulled himself across the floor. He was now positioned just to her left. She turned her neck and had to look up to maintain eye-contact. Without their restrictive uniforms, she didn’t realize just how big the difference in their builds were. The way he looked at her now made the heat between her legs grow immensely. There was hunger in his eyes. The same she felt for him.  
  
She didn’t resist the urge when it came up. In that second, she wanted Spock more than anything.  
  
Una pushed herself forward and pressed her lips to his. Spock returned her kiss with a matching passion. His mouth was firm. When her hands migrated to the side of his arm, she found they were, too. Spock mirrored her actions, Placing a hand at the back of her shoulder he held her close.  
Una’s lips parted enough to prod his with her tongue. He complied and soon felt her inside his mouth. A quiet but deep moan came from Spock. The sound only excited her more for the rest of their time on the turbolift together.  
  
Spock was the first to pull away, apparently to catch his breath for a moment. Once collected, he looked into her eyes.  
  
“With_ you_, it is logical,” he said in a deep and seductive tone. Again, her cheeks burned at his words. She wasn’t sure if Vulcan’s _had _specific seductive tones or if it was just inherent in his voice.  
  
“Now,” he began and trailed a hand down her side. His finger very lightly tugged at her waistband. “If you’ll remove these, I am eager to show you what more I can do with my tongue and mouth.”

_ Damn this Vulcan man. _  
  
She nodded. Spock drew back just a bit so she could pull away the shorts. Una watched his eyes as they trailed over her legs. She saw his lips open slightly to accommodate the hitch in his breath. Clearly he was enjoying the simplest strip show she could give him in the circumstances.  
  
Once she was bare from the waist down, Una parted her legs enough for him to get a proper look.  
  
“Fascinating,” he said. She detected the smallest crack in his voice. Then she began to ponder the comment in her head. She supposed it was a high compliment coming from Spo--  
  
“As I hypothesized, every part of your anatomy I see is as gorgeous as the rest of you.”  
  
_ Damn. This. Vulcan. Man. _ _  
_ _  
_ She looked away, this time covering her cheeks with her hands.  
  
“You’d better get down there,” she said followed with a playful groan. “I don’t like you seeing me blush.”  
  
While she tried to rid her cheeks of the red hue -- which she was sure wouldn’t matter by the end of all this -- Spock moved reached across the floor to retrieve his uniform jacket. She watched as he folded it into a neat square shape. He then gestured for her to lift her head from the wall and placed it in between. Once her head and neck were comfortable, he finally took position.  
  
With her feet planted and knees arched, he placed his hands under her legs and parted them. Of course, his broad shoulders would need the space. She looked down at him and saw his face hovering over her bare pussy.  
  
For several seconds, he didn’t move. He just stared. She assumed he was simply studying her, as per his Vulcan and personal nature. Unexpectedly, he looked up toward her.  
  
“Seeing you blush confirms that you are just as eager for this as I am for this.”  
  
Without breaking eye-contact, he quickly licked a wide tongue over her folds. Una gasped at the sudden touch. The upward motion grazed over her clit, making her body quake. She saw Spock glance at her again before he began to slowly rub the tip of his tongue over the small bud.  
  
His motions were specific, not missing a beat. Part of her mind went off to remember how skilled Chris was when he did this. With him, it was different. While not calculated and precise to get to the point, he still got her there every time. It was almost always a trade-off whenever they had little time. Oral for oral. She liked the simplicity of the idea. One soon realized that Pike would probably get along with Spock in a similar capacity if it were him in this turbolift instead of her.  
  
The Ensign’s work persisted between her legs. She could feel herself growing wetter as his mouth worked her cunt. While it was good on a technical level, it was not happening at a rate she had anticipated. Another variable was needed.  
  
“Spock, are your fingernails up to Starfleet code?”  


He receded for a moment.  
  
“Of course,” he responded.  
  
She quickly eyed downward to her pussy and then back to him.  
  
_ “Of course,” _ he repeated, getting the hint.  
  
Returning his tongue to a light touch, his hand came around.  
  
A finger teased at her sopping entrance. If she had more time scheduled, she wouldn’t mind his slow approach.  
  
“Just go for it Spock.”  
  
Spock just went for it. His index finger slid in seamlessly. Her tight walls squeezed around the thick digit he’d sunk into her. He began to quicken his pace on her clit as his finger pulled back. In a similarly methodical style, he pushed his finger back in. Each time he was careful to rub the inside of her in such a way that she knew this was clearly not his first time.  
  
The mix of his tonguing and fingering put her back on track to reach her orgasm soon enough. She knew that if this Vulcan was wearing a beard, there’d be no way he’d clean _ her _ out of it. Una was absolutely soaked and ready to come across his hand and mouth.  
  
The lights above began to brightened as her head fell back. Reality blurred as Spock finally pushed her over her peak. Waves of euphoria ran across her body. Una’s walls convulsed erratically around him. Normally she’d be appalled at her lack of self control, but in this case, she didn’t think it logical to complain.  
  
She finally began to come down at the sound of her name.  
  
_ Wait... _  
  
Not her name.  
  
“Number One!”  
  
Una’s eyes rolled over to the comms-panel on the wall.  
  
“Number One! Come in, please.”  
  
Instinctively, she began to stand to answer the hail. Una made it halfway up the wall before she realized her legs were still weak.  
  
Before her ass hit the cold floor, though, Spock was already on his feet to catch her. He lifted her back up so she could plant herself properly.  
  
“ ** _Thank_ ** you, Mister Spock,” she said. Both of them expressed intrigue when her voice cracked.  
  
“Commander, are you guys there?”  
  
Una turned around and tapped her finger to the panel.  
  
“Yes, Upjohn! What’s… _what_?”  
  
She cringed as she stumbled over her words.  
  
“Well, we’ve isolated the issue. Unfortunately, we won’t be able to get the turbolift operational for another hour and a half from down here.”  
  
Una shot a smirk and wink over to Spock, who remained neutral.  
  
“However,” Upjohn continued, “Lieutenant Amin will propel down the shaft to come retrieve you. She’s a champion climber and is ready to make the jump.”  
  
The engineer went on about having to find some proper equipment, but Una looked over to find Spock already retrieving his uniform from the floor. She held up a finger to him.  
  
“Thank you,” She responded, “We’ll be ready in here.”  
  
She cut off communications.  
  
“What are you doing?” She immediately asked of the surprisingly near-dressed Vulcan.  
  
“Sir, my calculations didn’t account for this Amin’s personal skills.”  
  
Una leaned her head. “Believe me, I’ve observed a lot of _ her _ personal skills. But I haven’t shown you _ mine _ yet.”  
  
For a second, she could tell Spock was speechless.  
  
“In this case, with her coming to our rescue, I don’t believe that we have time to--”  
  
Una was already on her knees, pulling Spock’s belt loose once more.  
  
She looked up at his confused face. “Wanna bet?”  
  
His trousers and undershorts were quickly pulled down to his knees. She took a look at what had been hiding beneath.  
  
His dick was partially erect already. She considered how hard it must have been a moment ago while she was coming over his fingers.  
  
Una took the green-tinted cock in her hand, determined to get Spock off before they were rescued. Her mind began averaging out every orgasm she’d given. By the time she’d done the math, considering species and time-to-come and run it against the time it would probably take Amin to get down here from the higher decks, she elected to have him finished in just five minutes.  
  
Of course, she’d never done this with _ this _ particular human-vulcan hybrid ensign. Even then, it would be a good learning experience.  
  
Once she completed her equations, Spock’s dick was already fully hard in her palm. She paused and looked up to him one more time. He nodded, giving her approval to continue.  
  
Wasting no time, she leaned forward and licked a long stroke up his girthy cock. She noted that Chris usually moaned at that. Spock did not.  
  
Another variable for her to play with.  
  
As Una continued stroking him from the base, she wrapped her slick lips over the tip. She got just up to the second ridge. Her tongue swirled around, finally pulling a grunt from Spock. She smiled inwardly. Going further, she took more and more of his dick into her mouth. The entire time, her tongue rolled all over him.  
  
She studied the dick in her mouth. Besides the ridges and shades of green, it was different than any human she’d participated with. The skin seemed thicker and smoother.  
  
After a short time of apparently no growing in stimulation, she tightened her grip and cheeks around him. With that, she heard him begin to breathe through his mouth. Just before she tried to speed up, a different sound entered the lift.  
  
  
** _*Klang* *Klang* *Klang*  
_ **  
  
“It’s Lieutenant Amin!” the woman’s voice shouted through the metal hatch. “I’ll have you two out of there in a few minutes!”  
  
Spock quickly pulled his hips back and slipped out of Una’s mouth.  
  
“Already again?” she whispered. “We still have a few minutes, she said!”  
  
He looked down at her confused again.  
  
“Hardly enough time for you to--”  
  
“Well, is there anything you can do to speed it up? Your uniform is already blue, I’d rather not put you on duty with anything else like that.”  
  
Spock seemed to consider all the circumstances for an excruciating second.  
  
Then he nodded.  
  
Before she knew it, the Vulcan’s hand was interlaced with her hair and taking a tight grip at the back of her skull. Her eyes widened as she looked up in surprise.  
  
“Is this agreeable, Una?”  
  
“Holy shit, yes pl--”  
  
Her sentence was made incomplete at the strong intrusion of a cock into her mouth again. Spock set the pace higher than she’d been going before. It was a nearly disorienting. The speed and strength that he thrust his hips had her heart racing.  
  
She remembered back to the time Chris was trusting enough to do this to her. Even that was only once. This new guy was fucking her face on day one. Surely with this strength of initiative, maybe he would even have command of _ Enterprise _ one day.  
  
Her imagination was cut off by a muffled moan. While he continued to shove his dick nearly down her throat, she could feel him throbbing. Una didn’t expect him to last more than another minute. She glanced up to see a wide smile across the young man’s face. She’d have matched it if her face wasn’t preoccupied.  
  
In a short time, his grip on her head started to falter. A loud groan followed. It was then that she felt the hot ropes of his cum shooting into her mouth. She kept him inside for the duration of his climax. 

When he finally began to fall limp, he pulled out. He was staring down at her with lidded eyes. She slowly swallowed everything he’d just unloaded into her face. Spock’s chest rose and fell as he took the moment to catch his breath.  
  
She knew it wasn’t really a moment they had to spare at this point.  
  
“Put it away, Ensign,” she said as she hopped to her feet and began securing her uniform. “Amin will be here any sec--”  
  
Her voice escaped her when she looked and pointed up to the hatch in the ceiling of the tube.  
  
The open hatch.  
  
Which Amin was staring at them through.  
  
Una’s body froze in place. Only her eyes shot over to Spock for a second, where he stood in a similar state.  
  
“So…” Amin started. “New guy?”  
  
Una looked up at her. 

  
“...yes…” she said cautiously.  
  
Amin just smirked and looked at Spock.  
  
“You wanna bring him to my quarters when you visit tonight, Una?”  
  
The lieutenant teased him with a wink.  
  
He responded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
And then another smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write up some Amin smut.  
That woman is abso-heckin'-lutely smoooking <3


End file.
